The Apprentice Games: Part One
by B. Woods
Summary: When Robin has a 'ghostly' encounter with Dani Phamtom, cousin to the infamous Danny Phamtom; things take a drastic turn! And on top of dealing with her cocky attitude, there's someone snacthing up superheroes ex-aprrentices and he next on there list. R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST MEETING**

**READ AND REVIEW**

"Titans! GO!!!" Dani rolled her eyes as Robin, procalimed leader of the Teen Titans, rushed towards Cosmos, a recently turned ghost, who had taken up residence in Jump City. And added a chuckle as Robin litterally flew right threw Cosmos. "He's a ghost genius." Dani said sitting back and taking a sip of her Tropical drink. "Oh yeah that'll work." Dani scoffed as Beast turned into a bear and slashed at Cosmos.

"Cyborg, Raven, Starfire! He's intangible to melee moves! Try using some of your attacks!!" Robin shouted from behind Cosmos. "Mhmm." A perfectly arched eyebrow rose as Cyborg, Raven and Starfire fired a laser gun, black magic and a bright green plasma blast. Cosmos chuckled before disappearing into thin air, leaving Robin wide open for the attacks.

Robin's eyes opened a fraction before he jumped out of the way of the destructive blasts of power. "Shit!!" Robin cursed as he shook rubble and debris from his hair. "Such language." Before Robin could look up, he was lifted off the ground. Robin grounded his teeth and he tried to get in a few punchs or kicks, nothing. Dani sighed as she put her emptied cup down. While Robin was dodging the attack, Cosmos had made short work of the others, turning intangible and pulling at a few cords in Cyborg, knocking Raven out with a round house kick, implanting Starfire body deep into the road, her head the only thing sticking up and hitting a pressure point on Beast Boy before turning his attention towards their leader, Robin.

"ROBIN!!!" Starfire yelled, the only one of her comrades still currently conscious. "LET HIM GO!!" Starfire said as the ground started shaking. "Ah, ah, ah Stafire. Think of the children." Cosmos said pointing to the daycare across the street, the same street Starfire was currently trying to break free of. "Star, don't!!" Robin shouted. "But Robin!!" Starfire's eyes watered up as Cosmos dragged Robin higher and higher.

"Any last words you'd like me to deliver to your girlfriend?" Cosmos smirked as he floated down on top a skyscaper, holding Robin over the edge. "You bastard!" Robin said glaring at him from under his mask. "Harsh last words for your girlfriend. Oh and I hope you don't mind, but I took something to give her." Cosmos gave Robin an evil grin as he held up his Birdarang. "Help, you have falling, and you cannot get up." Cosmos said letting go Robin. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" "ROBIN!!!!" Starfire screamed in tears as the famous Boy Wonder plummented towards the ground.

_'Starfire, I-_' Robin didn't finish as he felt _something_ catch him and gently float him down to the ground. "Save Robin, checked." Dani mumbled as she soared back towards Cosmos. "Kill Cosmos..." Dani flew into the building and up. "The hell-" "Checked." Cosmos turned at the voice and gasped as a short dagger stabbed him where his heart should've been. "You." Cosmos hissed as his killer became visible. "Me." Dani smirked before pulling the knife out. "You think a knife can kill me?" Cosmos chuckled. "No, but I do know that the Dragon Tail Dagger will. The only weapon known to kill ghosts." Dani said backing away as Cosmos started to disappear. "Rest in peace." Dani said making a cross over her heart as Cosmos disappeared entirely, a shocked to even scream.

"So, what happened?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know, I was falling one second and the next I was safely on the ground." Robin shrugged. "Maybe you have powers-" "Shut up." Raven said smacking Beast Boy over the head. "I do not care what happened! ust that Robin is safe again." Starfire said hugging Robin. "Star! I think Robin's had enough near death experiences for the day." Raven said tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Oh, hehe. I am sorry Robin." Starfire said letting go. "It's...okay." Robin said gasping for air. "I'ma go take a shower, someone order some food. NO FI-" Before Roin could even finish his sentence, Cyborg and Beast Boy were already up in arms about what to order. Robin shook his head as he walked out of the common room, a smile on his face. _'Thank you.'_ Robin said thanking whatever had saved him today.

Robin sighed in pleasure as the hot steamy water ran over him, wincing slightly as it ran over a his bruised shoulder. He grabbed his peach conditioner and quickly started washing his hair of the dust from the explosion. Robin washed the soapy residue from his hair before turning around. "Ahhhhh!!" Robin jumped back, loosing his footing and landing hard on his ass. "Shit!!" He groaned painfully. "Needa hand?" Robin looked up at the girl that had startled him. She had snow white hair, unusual glowing emerald eyes, perfectly tanned skin and was wearing a skin tight black tank with a D, a white mid elbow jacket and black baggy shorts that stopped a little below her knees with black military boots.

"What I need is for you to tell me the the hell your doing in my shower!!" Robin said glaring at the girl. "Just passing through." The girl said stooping down and smiling. "Who the hell are?" "Name's Dani. Nice meeting ya kid." "Kid?" "I'm the one who saved you today." Dani said ignoring his question. "You saved me?" Robin asked, lowering his guard slightly. "Mhmm." Dani said nodding. "Why?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes. "Most people say thank you." The girl said standing up. "Thank you, why you'd you save me?" Robin said slowly getitng up also. "Forget that. Look, you and your little crew are a bit outta your league when it comes to ghosts, so stay away and let me handle it." Dani said crossing her arms. "Ghosts? That what you think Cosmos was?" Robin said scoffing. "I know that's what he was." Dani said glaring at him. "And how do you know that?" Robin asked. "Just stay out of the way." Dani said.

"Well you obviously weren't doing your job right, Cosmos broke ten inmates out of jail before hitting up a bank and then taking out my team and almost kiling me." Robin hissed. "The inmates were rounded up, the money was returned, your team is arguing over food and you," Dani pushed him up against the wall and pressed herself into him. "are perfectly safe Boy Jackass." Dani said glowering at him. Robin narrowed his eyes and glared at he, no comeback in mind. " Catwoman got your tongue?" Dani said cocking her head ans smirking.

"Fine, if your not a villian then are you a good guy?" Robin asked choosing to ignore her quip. "Hmm...not quite. But I know right and wrong." Dani shrugged. "You thought breaking into my bathroom while I was taking a shower was right?" "I'm sorry if our schedules have a conflict of interest Boy Jackass, would you like me to re-schedule and come back at your best convience?" Dani said sarcastically. "Could've at least waited til I was out of the shower, and dressed!" Robin gritted out. "Yeah, but then I would've missed the show." Dani said glancing down. "Meowerz, if only your fanclub knew what you were packing..." Dani smiled as she lifted her gaze back to him. "Shut up." Robin muttered looking away, his face a bright red. "Aww, did I make you blush?" Dani chuckled. "No!!" Robin yelled, even though the evidence was clear to see.

Dani raised an eyebrow as she stared into his eyes. "What?" Robin grounded. "I thought you'd have brown eyes." Dani shrugged. "Oh so you think about me?" Robin smirked. She wasn't the only one who could play mind games. "You wish." "And you dream about me." Robin said. "Whatever Boy Jackass." Dani said said letting him go and turning around and disappearing into thin air.

"Here's goes nothing." Dani said holding her breath. "Easy Dee." Alexander said, beads of sweat forming at his temples and rolling down. "Shh." Dani sand holding her index to her lips. She gulped as she placed a hand on the lock and twisted it. "Yes!" Dani exclaimed as the door opened. "My, My. You truly are the best." "Far from is Mr. Tusken." Dani said turning around. "I just know my way around a lock." Dani smiled as she brushed a few strands of brownish-black hair behind her ear. "That's right! Dee here is the best!!" Alex said wrapping an arm around Dani. "I see, and I believe I'll enjoy doing business with Lovington Inc.." Mr. Tusken said smiling. "We're glad to have you sir. Alex you can handle things from here. I have another appointment to meet." Dani said checking her watch. "I was nice meeting you Mr. Tusken." "As it was you Ms. Lovington." Dani smiled one last time before patting Alex's back and running off.

"Hello?" Dani said picking up her vibrating phone. "Hey Dani, it's Jake. I was wondering if you still coming over tonight?" Jake's voice said in her ear. "Yup. Nine o' clock." "I thought it was seven." "Just checking." Dani said opening her car door and getting in. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight okay?" Jake said. "Yeah, bye Jake." Dani said buckling up [_**Click It or Ticket**_] and starting her car. "Bye Dani." Jake said before hanging up. Dani hung up before pulling off. "Life's great."

"Glorious morning my friends!!" Starfire said bursting into the common room. "Morning Star." Robin said looking up from his newspaper. "Where our the others?" Starfire asked seeing no one but Robin in the room. "Cyborg and Beast Boy went to get breakfast so they won't be back until tonight, and Raven went to the fair with Robyn, Jinx and Flash." Robin said getting up. "Oh." Starfire said landing next to him. "So it's just you and I?" Starfire questioned. "Yup. Just me and you." Robin and getting up and wrapping an arm around her waist. "And I haven't gotten my good morning kiss yet." Robin said smiling. Starfire giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning forward.

Their lips was only an inch apart when the siren started wailing. "Trouble." Robin turning away. "Yes, trouble." Starfire sighed. There seemed to always be somthing to keep them apart. Robin didn't hear her as he raced over to the computer. Jump City Intl. Bank, 1525 Kingston Ave." Robin read. "Let's go!" Robin said turning away and jumping over the couch. Starfire heaved a heavy sigh before turning and following her leader/boyfriend (when best convient).

"ALEX!!!" Dani shouted holding her ears. "SORRY!!!" Alex yelled, he too also holding his ears. "CAN SOMEONE TURN THAT OFF!!!" Dani screamed, the noise grating on her nerves. "ONLY THE HEAD MANAGER CAN TURN IT OFF!!!!" An employee shouted. "WHERE IS HE?!!" Alex shouted. "I....I...I DON'T KNOW!!!" The employee shouted. Dani rolled her eyes before walking towards the alarm. "WHAT ARE-" Alex stopped as Dani picked up a rope holder and smashed it into the alarm. "Finally!!" Dani said as the annoyiong noise died. "Alex I am going-" Dani never got to finish as the front doors bursted open and the Teen Titans made their grand entrance. "Oh my God." Dani said rolling her eyes. "Wait! Wait!!" The employee Dani had been talking to said holding up his arms, Sam his nametag read.

"What's going here?!" Robin asked looking around for the danger. "Nothing, the bank hired us to check their systems and some idiot tripped the alarm." Dani said glaring at Alex. "I said sorry." Alex shrugged. "Is that true?" Robin said asking Sam. "Yes, we hired Lovington Inc. to check the systems because we have a large shipment coming in next week and wanted our systems up to date." Sam said clasping his hands together. "So, what happened to the alarm?" Beast Boy said pointing tot he broken alarm. "I broke it. Only way to shut the damn thing off." Dani shrugged. "Wow! Your **the** Teen Titans!!" Alex squealed. "OMG!! Dani do you have some paper!!" Dani blinked before turning to Alex with a gaze the just said 'Shut Up'. "Sorry." Alex mumbled quietly. "Well if-" Robin paused as his eyes landed on Dani. "What's your name?" Robin asked. "Her's name Dani, we call her Dee though." Alex answered.

"Did you handle the Kross Bank uptown?" Robin asked. "Uh, yeah I think so. A while back though, maybe a month or so. Why?" Dani asked. "I heard it got broken into." Robin said. "And I heard that all the money was returned." Dani said crossing her arms over her blue cashmere sweater. "Right." Robin said nodding. "Well if your done with your game of twenty one questions. I wanna grab some Chinese before True Blood comes on tonight." Dani said walking to her bag. "That comes on tonight!! Dude come on we gotta go!!" Flash said before zipping away. "Flash!!" Jinx called walking after the boy.

"Chinese sounds good." Cyborg said rubbing his metal stomach. "And it comes without meat!!" Beast Boy added as they too started walking off. "Does it somes with Glorgonof?" Starfire asked flaoting behind the pair. "True Blood?" Robyn said looking over at Raven. "Sure." Raven said nodding."Robin, you coming?" Raven said pausing when she noticed Robin was coming. "I'll catch up with you guys later." "Ok." Raven shrugged before following Robyn. Robin waited until they were all out of sight before turning to where Dani and Alex were talking.

"Bye." "Bye baby." Jake said leaning forward and kissing her. "Hehe, you better stop or I'll end up spending the night over here." Dani said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Hmm, I wouldn't mind that so much." "But I bet you would mind being late for work." Dani said as he started kissing her neck. "Yeah and Ms. Luski isn't exactly employee friendly." Jake frowned. "Raincheck for Saturday?" "Uh, I'm doing something Saturday." Jake said shaking his head. "We'll figure it out. I gotta go." Dani said giving him a quick kiss before turning on her one inch heels and walking away.

A yawn escaped Dani's lips as she unzipped her pencil skirt and let it slide off her hips. She grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up and over her head. "Bed." Dani said kicking off her heels. She undid her bra and tossed it to the floor with the rest of her clothes before climbing on top her bed and slipping under the covers and snuggling in.

Robin sighed as he watched Dani climb into bed. She hadn't done anything suspicious today. Grabbed some Chinese, spent the night with her boyfriend, then came home and got into bed. "Whatchu doing?" Robin jumped at the second voice. "You!" Robin hissed turning around. "Peeking in on woman now?" Dani said taking his binoculars and looking through them. "Perverted much." Dani scoffed. "I'm not a pervert. She is...was a suspect." Robin said correcting himself, Dani after all was infront of him and the other Dani was sleep half naked in bed. "You thought she was me? Didn't you?" Dani said as a grin slowly spreaded over her face. "Yes, I _did._" Robin said standing up.

"You really think I'd be that easy to find?" Dani asked. "What do you want?" Robin said getting annoyed. "I was flying by and saw you." Dani shrugged. "You can fly?" Robin asked skeptically. "Uh, yeah. Kinda how I saved your life ass for brains." Dani said shaking her head. "Has anyone ever told you that your annoying?" Robin said glaring at her. "Yeah, Batman once." Dani said noding. "You know Batman?" Robin said taking back. "Yeah, long story." Dani said not in the mood to tell tales of her past. "Well I'm off. See ya round Boy Jackass." Dani said as she floated up. "Wanna ride home?" Dani asked placing a hand on her hip.

Robin looked back at Dani's room, she was still asleep before turning and looking at Dani. "Yeah sure." Robin sighed. "Your not afraid of heights right?" Dani said holding a hand out. "If I was, I got over when Cosmos dropped me off a skyscaper." Robin said taking her hand. Dani chuckled as she pulled Robin up. "Just don't let go." "You ever flown like this before?" Dani asked as she lazily started floating through the sky. "Yeah, with Rae, Star and BB." Robin said readjusting himself on her back. "Can I ask you a question?" Robin said as she climbed higher. "Shoot." "How'd you get your powers?" "Hmm...I was born with them." Dani said, a picture of her 'father' flashing infront of her eyes. "Well, that's a lie. I was created with them. I wasn't born." Dani said frowning. "Created?" Robin asked questionly. "It's in the past Boy Jackass." Dani said moving to the right to dodge a building.

Thirty minutes later, the two were safely atop the Teen Titans Tower. "Thanks for the lift." Robin said moving away a bit. "It's cool." Dani said floating away. "I'll see ya round Boy Jackass." Dani said waving. "Bye Dani." Robin said choosing to ignore her insult. "Till next time." And with that, Dani disappeared into the thin air, once again. "She could be a Titan...maybe." Robin said, a smile playing on his lips.

**END CHAPTER ONE: FIRST MEETING**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: BACK AGAIN**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!! **=]

"Why not?" Robin said following Dani. "Because I don't want to." Dani said shrugging. "You could make a difference." Robin said catcing up to her. "What if I don't wanna make a difference?" Dani said turning around, making Robin skid to a stop. "At least try it, maybe a week or so." Robin said. "Lemme see your eyes and I'll join." Dani smirked. "You've already seen my eyes." Robin whispered. "I wanna see them again." Dani shrugged. "No." Robin grounded. "Then I'm not joining. And I'd like to remind you, of a certain person who saved your ass." Dani said turning around. "Oh come on that's not fair." Robin said. "Oh no it's fine, I mean I just saved your life and all." Dani shrugged. "If I show you my eyes then you have to become a Titan." Robin sighed. "Deal!!" Dani said turning and and smiling. "Can we go somewhere private?" "Yeah." Before Robin knew it he was once again up in the air. "Your room okay?" Dani asked as they started over the body of water that seperated Titan Tower from the main city. "Yeah, that'd be perfect." Robin said nodding.

"Creepy room." Dani said placing Robin gently on the ground and plopping on the bed herself. "Their unsolved cases." Robin said. "Ya know you can't solve every case in the world, especially the ones that weren't meant to be solved." Dani said standing up. "Like mine." "What's your case?" Robin asked, curious about the 'ghost' girl. "Hmm maybe later." Dani said brushing some hair off his mask. "Right now you have a deal to forfill." Dani said as her fingers touched the corners of his mask. "Wait." Robin said placing his hand on top hers. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Dani said as she started to peel away the mask.

"Open your eyes." Dani whispered. Robin took a breath before his eyes fluttered open. "That's better." Dani said staring into his baby blue eyes. "You really shouldn't hide such beautiful eyes." Dani said brushing soe more hair out his eyes. "Are you going to join the Titans?" Robin asked. "Yeah whatever." Dani said stepping away from him. "Here's your mask back?" Dani said frowning. If she was being honest with herself, she really did like his eyes and wished he wouldn't cover them up. "I don't need it tonight." Robin shrugged. Dani smiled, not noticing how her eyes literally lite up. "So when you gunna introduce me to the team?" Dani said dropping on his bed. "Tomorrow morning." Robin said nodding. "Good I can get some sleep in." Dani said rolling over and snuggling up. "Get off my bed!!" Robin stormed, a blush liting his face. "Bye Robin." Dani giggled before once again she vanished into thin air. Robin chuckled as he shook his head. Yup, definatly Titan material.

Robin looked up as Beast Boy dragged himself into the common room. "Good your all here." Robin said getting started. "Whaat are we here for?" Beast asked plooping down next to Starfire. "Well I found out who saved me that day Cosmos threw me off the roof, her name's Dani." Robin said. "Oh that is wonderful Robin!!!" Starfire said clasping her hands together. "Yeah, and I asked her to join the Teen Titans." Robin said. "So, you asked this girl to join our team...without consulting with us first?" Raven said. "Well it's actaully more of a test run, just to see if she can fit in." Robin shrugged. "Right." Raven sighed.

"Well aren't you just a bowl of Cheerios." Raven jumped, a crack of black magic whipping the air. "Don't sneak up on me!!" Raven growled as her eyes turned a red color. "Sorry kid." Dani said walking through the couch and plopping down next to her. "Kid?" Raven hissed. "Hello, I'm Beast Boy. It is so nice to meet you." Beast Boy said taking Dani's hand and kissing it. "Well aren't you just a gentleman, and a cute one too." Dani said winking at the green changling. "Eeee." Beast Boy squealed before fainting. "I'm Cyborg." The half metal man said sticking his hand out. "Dani." Dani said shaking his hand. "So what kind of powers do you have, your not showing up on my scanners at all." Cyborg asked, amzed that she could hide her heart beat. "Oh, ya know. Just your usual run the mill kinda powers." Dani said with a shrugg. "Oh! Thank you so much for saving Robin!!!" Starfire said hugging Dani tightly.

"It's cool." Dani said going intangible and walking through Star. "Hey, you guys wanna grab some pizza, I'm starving." Dani said rubbing her stomach. "I like her." Cyborg said getting up. "Tofu pizza!!" Beast Boy said jumping up. "No way man! That's not food!!" Cyborg shouted. "Yes it is!!" "How about we go to Marooni's! So everyone can make their own special pizza. Cyborg you can make it with whatever and Beast Boy you can make it with whatever you want, okay?" Dani said dousing the fire before it could catch. "Alright! Wait where's Marooni's?" Beast Boy asked. "It's on fifth street. Come on I'll show you." Dani said rising into the air. "Sweet you can fly!" Beast Boy said before turning into a hawk.

"I can do alot of things." Dani said before melting into the air, nothing left. "Dude!!" Beast Boy said reverting back to his old self. "Where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked waving a hand where she use to be. "Who know's. Let's just go get some pizza." Robin said shrugging. "Yes! This is a perfect time to test out the new model T-Car!" Cyborg said grinning. "Awesome!!" Beast Boy said racing out of the room.

Dani's head bopped in sync with the best of the music. She was already at Marooni's, just waiting for the others to show. "So, I see you've decided to use my door this time." Dani cracked an eye open and grinned. "Yes Mr. Marooni, I do know how to use doors. It's just easier to fly through them." Dani said. "Are you expecting guests?" Mr. Marooni said nodding to the large table she was holding. "Yup, oh and just a heads up, one's big on meat and the other's big on tofu. So just be prepared." Dani said leaning back in her chair. "Aren't I always prepared." Mr. Marooni said smiling. "I don't recall you being prepared when we met. In fact, you looked like you had just seen a ghost." Dani smirked. "Very funny kid." Mr. Marooni said rolling his eyes.

"So, where you going looking all snazzy?" Dani said looking over his nice suit and briefcase. "I'm headed back to Gotham City. Some new...business investments just opened up." Mr. Marooni said. "Opening a new restaurant over there?" Dani asked sipping her Dr. Pepper. "Something like that." "Hmm, maybe I can get a job. Working the stoves ya know." Dani said smiling sweetly. "You looking for work?" Mr. Marooni asked rubbing his chin. "Hmm not really. Just a place to slack off and eat the food for free." Dani smiled. "Of course. Anyways, I have to catch my flight. Try to not eat me out of business please." Mr. Marooni said frowning. "No promises." Dani said. Mr. Marooni sighed before rolling his eyes, something he found he did alot with this ghost girl. "Goodbye Dani." Mr. Marooni said waving before walking away. "See ya later Mr. M." Dani called as he opened the front door.

"Hey! Over here!" Dani said waving as the Titans walked in. "Alright, I'm starved!" Beast Boy said as his stomach growled. "Just head around back, and throw whatever you want on your pizza." Dani said nodding to the back door. Aren't you coming?" Robin asked as everybody started towards the back. "I already made mine, just waiting for it to bake." Dani shrugged. "Whatever." Robin said before catching up with his team. Dani sighed as she leaned her head back, some heavy on her mind.

"Uh, you can use this room." Cyborg said opening the door and flipping the switch. It was a nice large room, with a queen bed in the middle, a nighttable next to it and off to the right there was three stairs leading up to a landing with a large window, on the opposite side was a opening that most likely led to the bathroom, except that it was bare. "Thanks." Dani said nodding to him. "You can decorate it how you want to." Cyborg said looking over the room. "Mhmm." Dani shrugged as walked to the bed. "Night." "Night." Dani said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, and Dani, the Titans have placed their trust in the wrong person before, so if your with us, then be with us." Cyborg said before closing the door, leaving Dani to think over his words.

"Hey guys, breakfast." Dani said looking up as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin walked into the room. "Dude, you can cook?" Beast Boy said as the entoxicating smell wrapped itself around him. "I already made you some plates. For the Vegetarian we have cheese scrambled eggs, perfectly buttered grits, four chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on top, buttered toast and homebaked cinnamon roll with the most delicious cream on top," Dani said placing a plate infront of Beast Boy. "Yum!!" Beast Boy said licking his lips before picking up fork up and attacking his plate.

"For our Meat Lover, we have perfectly fried bacon, sausage and patties, with cheese and ham scrambled eggs, two strawberry pancakes, with real strawberries and strawberry syrup, perfectly buttered grits and a Hank's sausage." Dani said placing Cyborg's plate infront of him, his eyes sparkling. "Alright! Meat!!" Cyborg said grabbing a fork and starting on his eggs. "And for our I-Really-Don't-Care-As-Long-As-It's-Edible we have cheese and ham scrambled eggs, fried bacon, three chocolate chips pancakes with whip cream and maple syrup on top, perfectly buttered grits and some toast with blueberry jam." Dani said placing a plate infront Robin. "How'd you know I like blueberries?" Robin said taking a bite of his toast.

"Alfred told me your favorite breakfast." Dani said pouring each of the boys a glass of orange juice. "Uh." Robin said remembering how she said that she did encounter his mentor. "Try and leave something for Starfire and Raven." Dani said taking off the apron and disappearing. "I like her, I like these pancakes, we needed keep her." Beast Boy said taking a bite of his pancakes. "Yeah, hmm I've never even thought to put real strawberries in my pancake batter." Cyborg said nodding. "It just melts in your mouth." Robin said shoving more into his mouth.

"Glorious morning friends!" Starfire said bursting into the room, Raven walking in behind her. "Hey guys, you have got to try some of this food!! Dani cooked it, it's like heaven, but in your mouth." Beast Boy said swallowing a lump of food before talking. "It's really good guys, like she might be as good o a cook as I am." Cyborg said finishing off his bacon and sausages. "Did you check if it was poisoned." Raven said looking at the food dejectedly. "Well, if it is. You'll know when we all die." Beast Boy shrugged. "Come on Raven, would you just give the girl a chance. I mean you can't hate her for sneaking up on you." Beast Boy said rolling his eyes. "It's not just that. It's the fact that I can't sense her, at all. Like she's-" "Dead." Cyborg finished. "Yes." "Yea, she doesn't show up on my scanners either. I can't locate her like I can you guys." Cyborg said slowing up in his race to finish off his food.

"Yes, I too like Dani, but there is something about her that is so...cold and distant, like she's hiding something." Starfire said nodding. "Nuh uh!! No, no, no!! You guys aren't corrupting this! I like her, she's nice and cooks, and Robin wouldn't have brought her here if he didn't trust her a little, right Robin?" "Uh." Robin said look up from his plate. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Robin said shrugging. "Nevermind, just keep a close eye on her." "Guys-" Before Robin could finish the alarm started to wail. "Trouble!!" Robin said getting up. "Let's go!!"

"And once again Titans, I bid you ado." Red X said saluting the fallen Titans. He had once again effectively taken ou the team, ending the battle when he suprised attacked Robin. "Hi." Red X narrowed his eyes as he looked over the cute white haired girl. "Why hello there." Red X said grinning from under his mask. "I'm Dani." Dani said holding a hand out. "Red X." Red X said shaking her hand, but making sure to keep his guard on high alert. "So, you with them." X said nodding his head towards the Titans. "Yup, first day on the job." Dani said nodding. "Oh that's nice." Red X nodded. "But someone as cute as you should be my girlfriend." Red X said grinning. "Thank you." Dani said as a blush lite up her face. "But I think I'll stick to the Titans. My cousin is a famous is a superhero and all." Dani shrugged. "I'm expected to follow after him."

"Hmm, I know how that goes." X nodded. "So, what are trying to steal anyways?" Dani asked. "It's called the Auhk Men Dunes, it's-" "The Book of Death?" Dani said. "You've heard about it." Red X said slightly amazed. "Oh yes." Dani said nodding. "And I'd appriciate it if you handed it over. Pretty please." Dani said adding a sugary sweet smile. "Hmm....okay." Red X nodded. "But only if you agree to have a date with me." X added. Dani arched an eyebrow before giggling.

"Are all the villians here as charming as you?" Dani asked. "Nope, just me." Red X grinned. "How about, you give me the book and.....I _might_ meet you for icecream." Dani said. "So it's a date." "No!! Just us meeting for ice cream." Dani said clearifying. "Sooooo...it's a date." Red X chuckled. "You say tomato, I say tomato." Dani shrugged. "I look forward to our date." Red X said tossing her the book."Thank you." Dani said smiling. Red X smiled underneath his mask before disappearing. "I like him."

**CHAPTER TWO: BACK AGAIN**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!! **=]


	3. Chapter 3

"Your not really gunna go right?" Beast Boy asked. "No Beast Boy." Dani said connecting the last wire in Cyborg's circuitry. He immediately sprang to life, ray cannon aimed at Beast Boy. "Whoa dude chill!!" Beast Boy said throwing his arms up. "What happened?" Cyborg asked as his ray canon transformed into his arm. "Dani got the book back." Beast Boy said sighing. "By agreeing to a date with Red X." Raven said stepping out from the shadows. "What?" Cyborg said incredulously.

"I'm not going." Dani said floating up. "You guys wanna go grab some food? I'm hungry." Dani said rubbing her stomach. "Sounds good to me!!" Cyborg said, all thoughts of the previous discussion out of mind. "Alright guys, we can go." Robin said walking into the show case room, Starfire floating behind. "The cops can take it from here." "Great, let's go grab some food." Dani said landing. "Who's up for Mexican?"

TEEN TITANS! GO!!!

"Why would he want that book? It doesn't make any sense." Robin said flipping through the file for the fifth time. "What doesn't make sense? Robin jumped, before whipping around. "Damnit Dani! Could you use the damn door for once!" Robin growled frustrated. "But then I never get to see your pretty eyes." Dani pouted as she dropped unto his bed. "Shut up." Robin muttered under his breath. "Ouch, your hurting my feelings." Dani said putting a hand to where her heart would be and sticking her bottom lip out. "What do you want?" Robin asked crossing his arms. "You missed dinner?" Dani stated standing up. "I'm not hungry." Robin said, regretting it a second later. His stomach grumbled in protest to his words.

"Liar." Dani smirked. "Fine, I'll be down in a second." Robin said a small blush warming his face. Dani giggled, her emerald eyes twinkling and two cute dimples appearing at the corners of her cheeks. Robin cleared his throat, trying to ease his discomfort. "Was there something else you wanted?" "Hmm, nope." Dani said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, Dani;" Robin started turning in his swivel chair, "I asked you to be apart of this team because I thought you be a valuable asset. And you are. But I'd appreciate it if you stopped coming into my room like this. It's in-appropriate and I don't want the others getting any ideas. Especially since me and Starfire are..." Robin paused, the words were on his tongue he just couldn't seem to form them. "Dating." Dani supplied standing up. "Look I didn't-" Dani stopped as her eyes landed on a newspaper clipping pinned to Robin's wall. 'Sara Leslie Still Missing After Two Weeks Of Searching'

"Leslie?" Dani whispered, her emerald eyes narrowing to slits. "Do you know her?" Dani's head snapped to Robin, a surprised look on her face. As if she had forgotten he was in the room. "N-No. Never seen her before." Dani said giving him an uneasy smile. "Dani if you know something then you need to tell me." Robin said standing up.

Dani ran a hand through her hair as she sat down on his bed. She leaned on her knees and she stared up at him, as if weighing the option to tell him. "I ran into her a few months ago before I joined you guys. She's...she's Starletta." "Starletta? She's Death Star apprentice right?" Robin asked. He had heard of the girl before, but never really paid her any thought. "Ex- apprentice from what I hear, but yeah. I'd been emailing a doctor in Jade City who thought he could help me but someone murdered him before I could speak to him in person. Me and Starletta teamed up and caught the guy. It was just this guy whose wife died in surgery, he blamed the doctor for not saving her." Dani shrugged. "Maybe the guy wanted revenge-" "He's dead. Killed himself before we could hand him over to the cops." Dani said shaking her head.

"What about the doctor?" "What about the doctor?" Dani asked defensively. "What did you mean when you said he thought he could help you? Help you with what?" "That has nothing to do with this!" Dani said standing up. "Dani-" "It has nothing to do with this." Dani grounded. The two stared at each for a minute, neither willing to back down. "Are you sure?" Robin asked relenting. "Yes, what me and the doctor were discussing has nothing to do with Starletta's disappearance." Dani said crossing her arms. "Well that still leaves us at square one." Robin said backing away and turning to stare at the news clipping. "I'ma leave for Jade City tomorrow. Maybe I can get some clues or leads." Dani said walking to his door. "I'm coming with you." Robin said turning around. "What about the team?" Dani asked as Robin's door swooshed open for her. "They can manage for a day or so without us." Robin shrugged. "Be ready by twelve." Dani said walking out of his room, the door swooshing close after her.

"Why can't we go?" Beast Boy whined crossing his arms. "Because someone has to be here to look after Jump City." Robin said pulling on a faded green button down T-Shirt. "Why are you dressed in civilian clothes?" Cyborg asked looking over his dark blue jeans, black T-Shirt and the faded green Tee he had just put on. (A/N: Think Dean Winchester from Supernatural) Instead of his usually spiky look hair-do, the Boy Wonder wore his hair down, letting it fall against his forehead. "Because we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves." Robin said sitting down on the couch and grabbing his old pair of black Vans. "Why does she have to go?" Raven asked crossing her arms. "Yes, I too am alarmed about you being alone with Dani for so long." Starfire added.

"Would you give this Dani stuff a rest?" Beast Boy sighed. "I don't trust her. Raven said glaring a Beast Boy. "You guys don't have to worry about Dani, I can handle her." Robin said grabbing his back pack and getting up. "Hey, you ready? Dani said walking into the common room and tossing her messenger bag on the pool table. She was also dressed in civilian clothes; a dark purple, tight fitting wife-beater, a black mid-back, elbow length leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans with some old black and white ankle high Converse Chucks. "Yeah." Robin said hopping over the couch. "We taking your bike?" Dani asked opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Sprite. "No, to many people have seen the R-Cycle. And we can't use the T-Car either." "Cool, we take my car." Dani said before taking a sip of her Sprite.

"You can drive?" Beast Boy jumping onto the couch. "Yeah, I use to street race for quick cash." Dani said walking thru the bar counter. "Cool!!" Beast Boy said grinning. "Cy you got our cellphones right?" Dani said screwing the cap back on her soda. "Yeah, right here." Cyborg said turning around and picking up two cell-phones, both black flip phones. "Introducing the all new Titan Cell Phone!! All the kicks and punches on the Titan Communicator with a few extras, like Teen Titan recognition. And in a sleek design too." Cyborg said grinning proudly. "Dude I want one!!!" Beast Boy said admiring the small compact phone. "Don't worry, every Titan should have one of these babies by the end of the year." Cyborg said smiling.

"Alright, then let's get moving Dean." Dani said grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Dean?" The five original Titans all asked in unison. "Well there ain't to many guys with name Robin running around. So Dean is your alias." Dani shrugged. "Call me Dick." "Should I call my self vagina?" Dani asked smirking. "Hahahahahaha!! Dick and Vagina!!" Beast Boy said falling over in laughter. "Seriously, where'd the hell you come up with Dick?" Dani asked laughing. "It's my middle name." Robin hissed glaring at her. "What's you last name Condom?" "Ahhhahahahahaha!!" Beast Boy said clutching his sides.

"Come on Dani, let up." Cyborg said, evening though he had let a chuckle loose. "Whatever, come on Robin. Jade City isn't no fifteen minute drive." Dani said nodding her head to the door. "Yeah, I'm coming." Robin said nodding. "We'll be back by Friday, Saturday at the most. Robin said addressing the other Titans." "Ight man. See you then." "Bye Robin." "Later dude." "I will miss you Robin." Starfire said giving him a light hug and a soft kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Robin said smiling and brushing some of her hair out of face. "Today Dick-head." Dani said rolling her eyes. "Later guys." Robin said pulling away from Starfire's hug. "If you don't come back, were coming for you." Cyborg said crossing his arms. "And nothing better happen to him either Dani." Raven said glaring at her. "Oh my Gosh! Would you people stop acting like this is a suicide mission! We're driving seventeen hours cross-country to ask a few questions then driving back another seventeen hours. I'm not going to molest him in some truck stop bathroom! Plus he's a damn grown boy, he can look after himself!!" Dani said storming out of the common room.

"I can't believe this shit!" Dani grumbled as tossed her messenger bag in the back seat of her black 2010 Dodge Challenger (A/N: My Dream Car!!). "Hey!" Robin said jogging to her. "Look they didn't mean-" "Just get in the car!!" Dani growled as she slid into the drivers seat and slammed her door close. Robin sighed before slinking behind the car and opening the passenger's side door and getting in. 'This is gunna be one long trip.' Robin thought with a frown.

TEEN TITANS! GO!!

"Mhmmm!" Dani glanced over at her traveling companion as he started to stir. "Hey." Dani said keeping her eyes on the road. "Hey." Robin yawned as he sat up rubbing his neck; he'd been sleeping in a bad position. "Where are we?" Robin asked looking out the window at the city they were driving through. "Jade City." Dani said coming to a stop at the red light. "You shoulda let me drive. You'll be tired from-" "We're coming up to Star's house." Dani said cutting him off. Robin sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Just as he predicted the drive had seemed to stretch on forever with nothing but an awkward silence. "This it?" Robin asked as they pulled up to an old Victorian styled house. "Yeah. She lives with her parents and they don't know about her being Starletta so don't mention it." Dani said cutting the engine off and getting out of the car, Robin following suit.

"You ever met her parents?" Robin asked they two walked up the cobbled stone path way. "I stayed with them while me and Star were working the case." Robin nodded as they walked up the stairs. "Nice neighborhood." Robin commented looking around at the other houses. "Behave please, these people were very nice to me." Dani said before ringing the doorbell. "Scouts Honor." Robin said placing a hand to his heart. Dani gave him a sideways glance before cracking a smile.

"Hel-Daniella?" An elderly lady said opening the door. "Hello Mrs. Leslie!" Dani said putting on a hundred watt smile. "Oh come in, come in!" Mrs. Leslie said opening the door and stepping aside. "Thanks Mrs. Leslie." Dani said taking Robin's hand and stepping inside. "I'm really sorry to impose like this." "No, no! It's fine. Please sit." Mrs. Leslie said motioning to the couches. "Thank you." Robin and Dani said in unison as the moved towards the couch. "Martha! Who was that at the door?" Mr. Leslie said coming down the stairs. "Daniella?" Mr. Leslie said catching sight of the white-haired, emerald eyed girl. "Hi Mr. Leslie." Dani said standing up. "How are you dear?" Mr. Leslie smiled as he walked down the remainder of the stairs. "I'm fine Mr. Leslie. How've you been?" Dani said as the man embraced her in a hug. "I'm good, thanks."

"So, whose your friend?" Mr. Leslie asked smiling. "Richard Grayson sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Robin said getting up and shaking Mr. Leslie hand. "Richard Grayson?!" Mr. Leslie said with a start. "Thee Richard Grayson?" Mr. Leslie asked. "Yes sir." Robin said nodding. "I work for your father, Bruce Wayne. You are modeled just after him. You both have that same commanding presence." "Thank you sir." Robin said nodding.

"Please sit." Mr. Leslie smiled as he nodded to the couch. "So what brings you two by?" Mr. Leslie asked as he and his wife sat in the chair adjacent to them. "Well...I'm getting married!!" Dani exclaimed thrusting her right hand forward, a beautiful golden ring with a big shiny diamond plump on top." Oh my! That's so wonderful!" Mrs. Leslie said taking her hand and examining the large rock. "Thanks, I was so shocked when Richard asked me!!" Dani smiled, she had seen the shocked/confused look that had passed over Robin face before he quickly slipped his calm and collected mask back on. "Really? So young? How long have you two been together?" Mrs. Leslie asked looking up.

"Well we've known each other since we were kids but we just started dating maybe a year or so ago. And I just know she's the one. I wanna spend my life with her." Robin answered smoothly as he wrapped an arm around Dani's slim waist, a cold shiver running up her spine, not by his touch but by his words. "So when the wedding?" Mr. Leslie asked. "Well that's kinda why we're here. We've decided to have the wedding here in Jade City!" Dani smiled. "Oh, that's great news dear! Jade City is a wonderful place to get married." Mrs. Leslie said patting her leg. "I know, it's just so beautiful here. But we kinda ran into a small problem. Ya see me and Richard each agreed to have four bridesmaids and four groomsmen, ya know to equal everything out. But one of bridesmaids's mother is really sick so she had to go take care of her, leaving me one bridesmaids short. So I was wondering if Sara could fill in for her." Dani smiled.

"A pained looked crossed both the Leslie's faces and a silence took hold of them. "I'd been trying to reach Sara on her cellphone but she'd never pick up so I just decided to drop by and see if she was in?" Dani said forcing herself to say the words. She couldn't stand the inmense look of hurt that was upon their faces, as if the life had just been sucked out of them. "Oh, uh...no S-Sara won't be able to do that." Mrs. Leslie said shaking her head. "I know it's last minute, and she's probably got a million things to do-" "No, sweetie. S-She's not h-here." Mrs. Leslie said gripping Mr. Leslie's arm. "She...she was kidnapped two weeks ago." Mrs. Leslie said before burying her face in Mr. Leslie's chest and crying. "Oh my God!! I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know!" Dani said placing a hand to her heart. "No, no it's not your fault dear." Mr. Leslie said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Do the police have any leads?" Robin asked leaning forward. "No, they...they don't know what happened. She said she was on her way to the mall to meet up with some friends but she...she never made it there. The police haven't even gotten any suspects yet." Mr. Leslie said as Mrs. Leslie started crying harder. "What about demands. We'll use the money for the wedding and pay the ransom." Dani said, a half-faked worry and fear etched inher voice. "That's very kind of you but...no one's called with demands. The police told us........that....she might be..." Mr. Leslie shook his head as a few tears started slipping from his eyes. "I'm sorry, we'll leave you in peace now." Dani said standing up. "T-Thank you." Mr. Leslie said nodding to them. Robin nodded to Mr. Leslie before following Dani to front door, the Leslie's loud sobbing trailing sorrowfully behind him.

"Whadda think?" Robin asked as they made their way to the car. "I don't know yet." Dani said leaning against the driver's side door. "Maybe one of her enemies got her? Found out who she was?" Robin suggested. "Yeah, maybe. But Star's way to good, she' been able to get out by now." Dani said shaking her head as she stared up the street. Something just felt off to her. "Star told me she had a contact running the streets. He hangs out on 105th street. Maybe he know something." Dani said opening her door and getting in. Robin glanced around before getting in as well.

TEEN TITANS! GO!!!

"You sure he's not just at a club or with some girls somewhere?" Cyborg asked. "Yes Cy, I'm sure! Someone took Speedy!" Bumblebee said glaring at him, irratatedly. "Why?" Beast Boy asked seriously, he never played when it came to his friends lives. "I don't know! I don't even have a clue about who it could be!" Bumblebee said collapsing onto the couch. "I'm suppose to look after my team, and now one of them are missing and-" "We'll find him Bumblebee, don't worry." Raven said patting her shoulder. "I'ma notify Robin, you can crash here for the night." Cyborg said turning back to the main computer."Thanks guys." Bumblebee said sighing.

"What he say?" Robin asked as Dani opened the car door and slid in. "He doesn't know anything." Dani said leaning back in his chair. "He could be lying. These thugs ain't exactly known for telling the truth." Robin said looking over at her. "He's not lying." Dani said shaking his head. "How do you-" "I said he's not lying. What? You can't you trust me enough to do my damn job too!" Dani sneered. "I do trust you. I wouldn't damn well be here if I didn't!!" Robin shouted. "Yeah right." Dani scoffed. "Don't try taking your shit with Raven and Starfire out on me! I was the one who you let join the Teen Titans!!" Robin yelled, his pent up frustrating reaching it's zenith. Dani sent a death glare at him, her eyes literally glowing with anger and hate.

A few minutes of heated tension filled silence filled the car before Dani broke it by starting up the engine. "Where are you going?" Robin asked balling his fist together. He really need to punch of kick something or someone. "To find a motel." Dani said gripping the steering wheel tighter. Robin settled back into his chair, disappointed she didn't say something rude so he could blow off some more steam.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Yeah?" Robin said flipping open the phone. "Hey Robin, we got some problems back home." Cyborg said. "What happened?" Robin asked sitting up, concern in his voice. "Speedy's missing." Cyborg said. "Missing? You sure?" Robin asked. "Yeah, for a few days now. Bumblebee thought it was nothing at first but when he didn't show after a while...." "What about his communicator?" Robin asked. "BumbleBee found it at the Tower on his bed." Cyborg said. "Ok, me and Dani will try to hurry up here and come back to help you guys out." "Alright, bye." "Bye." Robin said hanging up. "What happened?" Dani asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Speedy's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Speedy?" Dani asked, the person unknown to her. "He's a member of Titans East. The Green Arrow ex-apprentice." Robin said biting his bottom lip. Who the hell would take Speedy? "Ex-apprentice?" "Yeah, from what I hear they had a fallen out and The Green Arrow took on this new girl as his apprentice." Robin said as Dani pulled into the parking lot of a truck stop motel.

"Any chance it was the new chick?" Dani asked as she parked. "It's possible but I highly doubt it." Robin said grabbing his back pack from the back before getting out. "Can you think of anyone else who'd want him then?" Dani said doing the same thing. "Not specifically, I don't really know any the the villains running around Star City." Robin said shaking his head. "Wait...hold on." Dani said leaning on the top of her car. "You said ex-apprentice?" Dani questioned, giving him a strange look. "Yes." Robin said nodding.

"Kinda strange don'tcha think, both Speedy and Starletta disappearing with-in weeks of each other?" Dani said. "You think there's a connection between them?" Robin asked. "Well they're both ex-apprentices and they're both now missing." Dani shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm an ex-apprentice too. By that logic, I should be missing too." Robin said shaking his head. "It was just a hunch Robin." Dani said shutting her door. "Dani I didn't-" "Whatever." Dani said walking towards the motel.

"China Drag-" "Luther! It's me Dani. I need you to do me a favor." Dani said glancing over Robin, he was checking them in at the front desk. "Oh, hey Dani. Sure what is it?" Luther asked. "I need you to do a search on all known missing ex-apprentices, anything you can find would be helpful right now." Dani said turning around. "Sure, but it'll probably take me a day or so?" "That's fine, call me if you find something. Bye." Dani said hanging up quickly as Robin neared her.

"Who was that?" Robin asked, noting the way she quickly ended the call. "No one, I just ordered us some Chinese. You got the room?" Dani asked stuffing the phone in her butt pocket and changing the subject. "Yeah, here." Robin said handing her a silver key. "I call shower first." Dani said grabbing her bag off the floor where she had dropped it. "I'ma go grab something from the car okay? I'll catch up with ya later." Robin said heading for the front door.

"Hey, keys." Dani said digging her car keys from her leather jacket and tossing them to him. "Thanks." Robin said catching the keys and pushing the motel door open. "I hope they have shampoo." Dani said walking down the hall.

"Robin?" "Yeah, Cyborg can you do me favor." Robin said looking around; he didn't want anyone over hearing the conversation and blowing his cover. "Sure man, what?" "Can you find out the last number Dani called?" Robin asked unlocking the cars' passenger door.

"Yeah, uh…the last place she called was…China Dragon Cuisine." Cyborg said typing something in. "Are you sure?" Robin asked frowning, he was sure Dani had called someone else. Something about the way she quickly ended the call just irked him. "Yeah. Man why do care about Dani ordering Chinese when Speedy's missing?" Cyborg asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, uh sorry. Um, start making a profile of every criminal that might want Speedy, I'll review it when I get back okay?" Robin said rubbing his forehead. "I already did, I'm finishing it up now." "Ok, thanks Cy. Bye." Robin said hanging up.

"Damnit." Robin muttered under his breath. He frowned as he closed the door. Robin started towards the motel when something caught his eye. It was a ghostly pale boy, with short short black and amazingly bright yellow cat eyes. In his right hand was a limp toy of some kind.

"Hey, kid. You shouldn't be out this late." Robin said cautiously stepping towards the boy. Something about this entire situation was giving him a bad feeling. "Where's your parents?" Robin said taking a few more cautious steps.

A strange and creepy smile twisted across his mouth as he held out the strange toy thing he had been holding. Robin's eyes widened before he quickly regained his composure. "How are you?" Robin asked falling into a defensive stance. The boy gave an odd chuckle before a high wind picked up.

"Shit." Robin cursed as he lowered his arms. He quickly turned to where the boy was only to find no one there. "The hell was that?" He questioned to himself as he looked around, the boy having seem to disappear with the wind.

Robin sighed when nothing moved. All was quiet now. His eyes narrowed as they fell towards the spot where the boy had been standing. Nothing was there except the charred remains of a dead bird. "The hell is going on?"

"Anything good on?" Robin asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing a pair of black and gray plaid boxers and a towel around his neck. "Porn. Lots and lots of porn." Dani said flipping the t.v. off. "It's a truck stop motel. What'd ya expect." Robin smirked as he unzipped his bag. "Dani rolled her eyes as she grabbed a magazine off her nightstand. "When's the food gonna get here, I'm hungry." Robin asked pulling a muscle tee on.

"It already did." Dani said pointing towards an old wooden desk, stacks of brown paper bags filling it. "I didn't hear the delivery man knock." Robin stated as he took the towel from his neck and started to towel dry his hair. "Hmm." Dani murmured as she stopped flipping thru the magazine, which she discovered was a porn magazine to the floor. "You already ate?" Robin asked taking a bite of an egg roll. "Yeah, I'ma just crash." Dani said stretching her arms high above her head. The small movement pushing her perky breasts up and out.

"Night." Dani yawned crawling under her covers. "Night." Robin said before shoving the rest of the egg roll into his mouth.


End file.
